


Bad endings for Judy

by WhoCouldIBe



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Blackmail, Bully, Cucking, Dark, F/M, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoCouldIBe/pseuds/WhoCouldIBe
Summary: A place for me to drop the occational dark ending for our bunny heroine. Each one is stand alone unless otherwise statedRead at your own Risk.
Relationships: Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Kudos: 10





	Bad endings for Judy

The parking lot was deserted except for her cruiser. Everyone had gone home and the sun was starting to set in the sky. Above her he smirked, his paws keeping her legs spread as he continued to pound into her pussy like he owned it. She'd been sent by the chief to tour the smaller towns around zootopia, to talk to the communities and help them understand that they could trust the police.

"Fuuuck your cunt feels amazing. That dust I hit you with before has you like a bitch in heat." His low throaty growl made her cringle mentally, even as she moaned loudly, her body betraying her.

Everything had been fine until the last speech of the day. She'd become... Distracted and anxious. Her nose felt like it had been put into overdrive and had twitched and sniffed at every single smell and scent she could pick up on. She'd smelled him almost immediately and had felt a stirring she couldn't explain. Afterwards when she'd gone to her car he'd been waiting for her, his pants already down around his ankles as he stroked his cock. That's when she’d lost control, the strange feelings overtaking her; making her get to her knees and almost hungrily start to suck and his cock.

Above her he grunted loudly, his entire length slamming into her, knocking the breath out of her and making her moan weakly as she felt his cock twitch as spasm, pumping her full of another load of his cum. She felt him grab her ears, forcing her to look at him. "Alright pig I think you'd learned your lesson for today. I own you now." As he spoke he ground against her, still filling her with his seed. "You're going to call your boss tomorrow and tell him you car got a flat and you have to stay here another week. Understand?"

She groaned weakly, her body feeling heavy and weak under him. "I'll be taking this." He held up her gun and phone. "so you can't just run away. If you don't do as you're told, I'll make sure the whole world knows how the great Judy hopps is really a cock hungry slut." She felt him press her phone to her paw, unlocking it and allowing him access. After a second he chuckled cruelly. "Awww. Your boyfriend texted he loves you. Don't worry, we'll send him a response soon enough."

He laughed, pocketing her phone before pushing open the door to the cruiser and slipping out, before leaving her alone. 


End file.
